THE BRIGHTFLAME DISTRICT
' ' North of the Wharfs is the legendary Brightflame District of Shorefall. Possibly the oldest neighborhood in the city it's buildings are constructed from redstone dragged from a long since unused quarry. The district gets it's name because of it's constantly burning lamps and torches lit up by arcane magic. This district is also home to several magical item traders and craftsmen, arcane specialists, and alchemists, all graduates and members of the Whisper. Most local folk unfamiliar with arcana avoid this ward, fearing the power and intentions of the districts many mages and sorcerers. Much of the wealth that moves through Shorefall exchanges hands in this ward. The Lordbaron's master of the treasury knows this too and allows the neighborhood to police itself as long as the Whisper covers the taxes and tithes required by their guild. 'PLACES OF INTEREST' *Bigsby's Herbal Remedies. *Librarium Arcanas *Brightlance's Armory *Shrine of the Lightmage 'NPC's' *''' '''Bigsby: '''This ruggedly handsome Halfling speaks between browned teeth that are always clenched on the end of a cob pipe. The smell of halfling herb hangs thick around him. His eyes are constantly blood shot and glazed over from constant puffing of herbs and drinking tinctures and concoctions from his shop. Very warm and welcoming, bigsby loves company and seems to be friends with everyone in the city. He can usually be seen hanging with Lady Gell of Gylil. * '''Lady Gell of Gylil: An angelic elven woman, Lady Gell is a Wild-Elven envoy to Shorefall looking for several hearty adventurers willing to recover a stolen artifact from the clutches of a Renegade Dwarven Warrior named Mergadon. This Artifact has been in her family since before the Godswar and was stolen when her father's caravan was attacked coming the pass between Coppercrown and the Ironmaw Roost. Her Father nor his bannermen's bodies were ever found. But the caravan and horses were still on the side of the road, torn to shreds both. The Artifact is a seemingly mundane looking crown of thorned ivy, but on closer inspection it's origins are both supernatural and extrordinary. It was crafted in the Feywilds of the Higherplanes by Gylil himself, a gift to the first mortal Fey-King in Kalamir. Since then it was handed down generation to generation until it finally ended up in the hands Lord Gavyyn Gell of Gylil, Lady Gell's Father, a noble lord of Mytheria. Lady Gell is very polite and quiet with a bright, warming, smile that can light up an entire kingdom. She is very close friends with Bigsby and prefers his company when touring the town. She has a personal Escort of Mytherik Warriors that tend to stay out of direct sight. * Daz Burningheart: A well known wizard and Lord of the Librarium Arcanas a large cache of arcane texts, tomes, and scrolls that he has collected over his many years of travel and adventure. He is one of the most well known scribes in the Southern Horn and is very wealthy because of this. He is a very eccentric and strange man and outright refuses friendships, he would rather talk to his scrolls and tomes.